


Invite me closer.

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Series: Vampire Wicca AU [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempted Seduction, Embarrassment, Light Petting, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, accidental use of vampire allure, everyone is embarrassed and no one wants to be there, vampire harrow, wicca viren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Before Viren was Head Warlock of the Grand Coven, he was just another Lord sitting on the council. a lord, with two children sick with the flu, and a mind distracted enough to let the allure of one Vampire King through the cracks in his sheilds.--tdlr a prequel to the first time Vampire!Harrow tried to seduce Viren
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Vampire Wicca AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706716
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Invite me closer.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hzl_prettydragonboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hzl_prettydragonboy/gifts).



> thank you HXIII for the request!  
> this i s a prequel to Invite Me In, but can be read before or after it.  
> as always, my writing twitter is linked for anyone interested in requests. All info is there!

* * *

* * *

[my writing twitter!](https://twitter.com/goblinwrites?lang=en)

* * *

* * *

He rushed along the empty hall, cursing his damned luck with every breath. Of all days for him to run late, he had to pick _today._ Viren sighed as he paused at the top of the sweeping staircase, hand clenched on the rail until his knuckles went bloodless.

 _There was no helping it,_ He thought, resigned now. _Of course the children choose today to fall sick_.

There was a fever making the rounds through the castle, burning hotly in first chills of winter. He had been anticipating Claudia and Soren catching it, but not both of them at the same time- foolish, of course, given they seemed joined at the hip.

 _No one will fault my tardiness_. His staff rang against the stone with every step, counting away the moments like a clock.

More then a few members of the Grand Coven had children, and many of those were near Soren and Claudia in age. Viren passed his staff to his other hand, and started slowly down the stairs.

His knee went hot with pain, throbbing as he stepped down and put more of his weight on it. His hand tightened on the wooden rail until his fingers ached; the bitter cold that clung to the long, bare hallways had settled in his damaged joint, and Viren felt like it might creak and break if he wasn’t careful. Even under his layers, he felt the chill. _I should wear a scarf_.

The stairs were long, and by the time he had carefully picked his way down, Viren was flushed in the face and winded from the sharp pain. He stopped at the bottom, bracing his palm against the wall. The stone was cold enough to sting, and with a muttered oath, he snatched it back, teetering for a moment before falling heavily onto his staff.

“Not your day, is it?” said a voice from behind him, and Viren startled.

Behind him on the stairs was the Vampire King, dressed in his customary ink black cloak- although, Viren noted he had a fur-lined vest on underneath it, and white ermine fur peaked out at the edges of his leather bracers. His hands were shielded from the nip of winter with silk gloves, and he was not wearing his fang-like gold crown. His dreads clicked softly as he descended the last step, their decorations not in danger of touching bare skin.

“King Harrow,” Viren greeted tightly. He nodded rather then bow, certain that Harrow wouldn’t hold him formalities. He had very little familiarity with the higher ranked members of the Council, having only taken his seat the year before. Viren paused, unsure of what he was expected to do; his hesitance showed visibly, and King Harrow offered him a smile.

The vampire King’s cape pooled elegantly at his feet, the black material looking more like fathoms deep water, then fabric. He held out a hand, and Viren looked down at it in confusion.

“…what?” Viren asked, when the King shook his head with a smile.

“Let me help you,” clarified Harrow. He stepped closer, and his boots there was an angle to his gaze, looking down at Viren from just a slight difference in height. It wasn’t subtle; Viren was in thick soled boots, and he didn’t need to look down to know that Harrow was in heeled boots. Viren had met the vampire bare foot in the courtyard last year- the only other time he could remember exchanging words with him- and knew he stood several inches shorter than himself.

Viren hesitated, but allowed him to tuck Viren’s hand into the crook of his arm, folding his other hand carefully on top of it. Heat crept back into his skin as the soft silk stroked over the back of his hand, ermine fur tickling his wrist. The Vampire King tugged him forward, and Viren carefully fell into step with him. when he glanced over at the vampire, Harrow’s lips were tilted at the corners in a smile.

It didn’t _look_ like he was laughing at him, but Viren still bristled.

“Worry not, little witch, I am not mocking you.”

The warlock tugged away from him, brows pulling down in a frown.

“I am _not_ a witch.”

But something in the Vampire’s expression set his nerves on edge; Harrow had the same soft smile on his face, but his eyes were sharp and focused on the wiccan’s face. Belatedly, Viren realized he was being baited. His frown deepened to a scowl, and he stepped backwards until he could feel the cold radiating off the stone wall, even through his layers. Viren’s hands tightened over the head of his staff, knee sending dull waves of pain.

“Thank you, your majesty, but I do not require assistance. I’m very sure you are needed _elsewhere_.” He said icily, leaning on formality to the point of rudeness; he _wanted_ to tell him to piss off, but didn’t get that chance. He didn’t know this man well enough to tolerate teasing.

The vampire bowed deeply, hair spilling over his shoulders. Viren followed it with his eyes, watching the gold shimmering bands as the thin winter sunlight danced across them. When Harrow lifted his gaze to meet Viren’s, his eyes too were a shimmering gold. Viren licked his lips, unease simmering in the pit of his stomach.

“My only concern was for you, dear Lord Wicca, but I do not wish to step on your toes.” He practically purred, expression and tone at odds with his formal language.

King Harrow was looking at Viren with a hunger, something dark and tempting swimming in his eyes. Viren swayed forward, then got a hold of himself and stepped back to lean against the wall. The cold was a shock to his senses, shaking him free of the Vampire’s _allure_.

He lifted his lip in a snarl, “I would have _hoped_ you had more manners then to cast such an enchantment on a fellow council member, _your majesty_.” _I am not something to toy with,_ Viren thought viciously.

Insult brought colour to Viren’s face, and his companion seemed to understand the error in his actions. He stood to his full height, cape flowing sinuously around him. One gloved hand pressed over his heart, Harrow inclined his head; his dreads fell fetchingly forward, chiming softly as the gold decorations knocked together. His eyes no longer had the effect of making Viren’s head swim when he met them.

They were a bright emerald, vivid as fresh leaves.

Viren lifted his chin, putting steel into his spine; _I will not waver because of a pretty set of eyes_.

That really should have been his first clue, but Viren was tired, worn down and distracted by worry.

Some distant part of he understood that he was already deep in the net of Harrow’s _allure_ , whether or not the vampire had meant to cast it. Viren had been distracted, worried, his defenses down; now a pleasant haze drifted over his mind, muddying the reasons why he was cross with him. When Harrow offered him his white gloved hand once more, Viren took it.

The silk was soft and warm. He closed his fingers around it, and the vampire stroked a thumb over the back of his hand. Warmth whispered down Viren’s arm and he was drawn forward, into the circle of Harrow’s arms, away from the bitter chill of the hallway. Viren made a soft sound as the vampire’s heat soaked into him, leaning against his broad chest. He traced the fur edge of Harrow’s vest, sighing softly when the vampire cupped his face, thumb stroking soothingly across the angry flush that had yet to fade from Viren’s high cheekbones.

“Aren’t you a sight,” whispered Harrow, arm sliding around Viren’s waist to tuck him more comfortably against him. One of Harrow’s knees nudged between Viren’s, and the warlock gasped at the contact. Harrow clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “I would like nothing more then to give you all the attention you deserve,” He paused, and sighed. One fingertip traced the delicate skin under Viren’s eye, but when Viren leaned into the touch, he pulled away. With obvious reluctance, Harrow stepped back from him.

“I apologize for the insult, Lord Viren. I seem to have let my powers run away from me.”

He wanted to cling to him, wrap his fingers in the front of his vest. Or slide his hands under it, warm them between the fur and Harrow’s body. Lust sparked, the brief flash of warming himself with Harrow’s body in _other_ ways filling his mind. The vampire must have seen some hint of it on Viren’s face, because for a moment his resolve weakened. In that brief window, Viren slipped closer, pressing himself against him.

His mind was a haze, but the air was so very cold, and Harrow was so very _warm_. He could think of no reason not to slide his fingertips under the edges of the well fitted vest, spread his hands against Harrow’s chest.

The fur was soft against the backs of his hands, and he could feel Harrow’s heart speed up at his touch. Satisfaction made him smile; soft and dreamily, head filled with haze.

He couldn’t remember why he was in such a rush before.

The vampire sucked in a shaky breath, and the green in his eyes was slowly being eaten up by gold, spreading from the pupil.

“Little- _Lord Viren_ ,” he said softly, scandalized tone at odds with the way his hands smoothed over Viren’s jacket to hold his hips. They tightened when Viren smiled, and just the first hint of claws tickled his skin.

“I- I should not have teased you, I apologize,” stammered Harrow, all his puffed up confidence lost in the face of Viren’s advances. His gaze darted between the mouth of the hall, and the _allure_ -charmed Wiccan, seeming at a loss. Harrow’s finished their transition, and Viren lifted his hand to touch the side of his face, more warmth bleeding through his veins as Harrow leaned into his touch.

“ _Gentlemen.”_ A voice called sharply, disapproval heavy even in the one word.

They sprang apart.

Clarify came back to Viren, and he flushed to the roots of his hair when he realized what he had been doing; he spun from Harrow, who looked similarly mortified. Opeli stood down the hall from them, arms crossed. She had a scarf wrapped securely around her neck, and a pair of doe skin gloves hung limply from one hand; Viren recognized them as the ones Claudia had embroidered for him, lop-sided flowers covering their backs. His ears burned as he looked at the floor.

“I-if you’ll excuse me, King Harrow,” Viren bobbed his head in a goodbye, and risked glancing at the other councillor; Harrow had his gaze on the floor, face half hidden by one gloved hand. He nodded in return, clearing his throat and meeting Opeli’s unimpressed look with one of careful neutrality.

“Of course, I apologize for keeping you. Lady Opeli,” he nodded, and swept past Opeli and down the corridor with a composure Viren envied. They both watched him turn the corner, and mercifully Opeli waited until his footsteps faded before turning back to Viren.

“what the _hell_.” She tossed his gloves at him, and he caught them after they’d hit him in the chest.

“Opeli- I can explain, it isn’t—” he started in a rush, embarrassed flush returning. It felt like his face was entirely red.

She rolled her eyes and turned away from him.

“I don’t want to hear it.” She called over her shoulder. “Just remember these are public corridors, Lord Viren. Maybe next time you should get a room.”

He hurried after her, staggering to catch up. “Opeli- Opeli! It wasn’t like that!” Viren protested, and when he caught up he could see the smile she was quick to hide. “It’s childish to tease me like that,” he muttered. She slowed to match his pace, and bumped shoulders with him companionly.

“Don’t worry, Viren, I won’t tell the other council members you nearly boned the vampire king in the hallway.”

“O- _Opeli!”_

His flustered protest echoed down the hall.


End file.
